


梦中贪欢

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 一篇讲述马托与奥罗之间发生微妙变化关系的pwp，梦中姦注意无主要情节，过去捏造有，双性身体设定注意【不过是虫子都没差啦】约稿放出





	梦中贪欢

那是很久以前的故事，很久以前已经发生的故事，奥罗那时还是个会把骨钉挥舞的像个棒槌的孩子，斯莱在教育奥罗时奥罗经常会躲在马托身后，有些心虚的向外张望着，斯莱明白奥罗只是一个孩子，但是奥罗挥舞骨钉的半坐太过笨拙，与马托相比已实属是拙劣，更无法与他们三虫之间出类拔萃的席奥同台竞技。

但这个孩子偏偏又是最不服气的那个，这可让斯莱气恼了好久，爱斯米总会在这个时候安慰他，温柔的语气像呼啸悬崖上掠过最温柔的风。这里面最不让斯莱操心的便是席奥，他是最有天分，却又最努力的孩子，也会安慰和处理马托和奥罗，驯服这两个孩子对席奥而言就像驯服两匹桀骜的象鼻虫那样容易。

但这三个孩子终究也会走上不同的道路，斯莱似乎深谙这点，他教给他的孩子们如何使用骨钉，孩子们也在长大，但是他们的心灵似乎比他们自身的成长慢了几拍。

自从分别后，马托就居住在遥远僻静的山崖上，那里没有丝毫鲜艳的颜色，有的只是灰蓝色的岩石与更加奇怪的金黄色梦境，唯一有些鲜艳的便是那些被感染的小虫子，毫无意识的空壳，可怜的小家伙们。而在这里，他也有更多的时间去回忆那些遥远的记忆，那些被兄弟们分道扬镳而变得灰暗的思绪此刻又添上了一层思念的灰烬。

马托做了一个奇怪的梦，比自己的妄想更过激，比自己的猜想更绮丽的一个梦。

马托意识到自己在做梦，但是并没有任何想醒来的契机，他还震惊于显露于这个梦境之中的自己，马托抬起头，看到的是房间窗口中映出的苍灰色岩石，空气安静到诡异，连彼此的呼吸都可以听见，马托意识到这是从前他们兄弟和斯莱在一起时的时光，他和席奥以及奥罗同住在一起，斯莱还是那样对它们严厉也溺爱的小老头——当然，他们三个的抚养费都是凭借斯莱高超的奸商手段挣来的。

奥罗缓缓凑过来，马托对这个身体距离已经起了警惕心理，这是他们兄弟之间的默契，他和奥罗之间的距离与席奥相比总是更疏远些，这也与席奥的教育有关，但是他们兄弟两个的相处状态总是与席奥的教育相悖，这就造成了马托一直不明白奥罗心里是怎么想的——要知道这小子从小时候可是一个就连从斯莱那里偷了半块饼干都要掰给马托一半的，但自从青春期来临后别说半块饼干，就连小块腐臭蛋都要拿去卖钱攒吉欧，青春期，马托心里默默地叹了一口气。

马托任凭奥罗像只笨拙的爬虫一样凑了上来，这是梦境，他无数次的这样告诫自己，奥罗撕扯马托的外套时更像是受了冷落的孩子，面对对方的示好还委屈怯好的可怜态，但还是逞强地问“你这几天怎么都不理我了”气呼呼的似乎连脸颊都要鼓出圆润的弧度。看得出奥罗是有点别扭的，而马托此时还沉浸在奥罗主动骑上来的震惊中，这绝对不是什么现实。

奥罗扒开马托身上仅有的披风，坐在马托身上磨蹭了一会儿，看得出来他是想亲一下马托的，但是碍于某种原因又不好拉下脸去求得这个吻，索性闹起了脾气，马托也不知道奥罗嘴里嘟嘟囔囔些什么，但是奥罗很快就进入了正题，刚才的摩擦已经让马托的身体起了一点反应，平常缩在体内的生殖器开始慢慢从腹甲的下部软甲处探出头，奥罗极其熟练的握住马托微微翘起的生殖器，身上的软肉被抓握的感觉的确不好受，更不要提抓的还是平常就注意的私处，马托的脸颊有点发烫，这太超过了，从小一起长大的好兄弟给自己泄欲？这是什么背德的梦境啊，醒来一定要好好看看自己有没有被瘟疫感染。马托一边这么想着，奥罗这时却有点窘迫的喃喃自语，马托这才发现奥罗什么时候也把自己的那根掏了出来，两根之前有点挺立的软肉在互相摩擦后开始充血膨胀，奥罗的手握住两根，两根在一起对手还是有些大的，奥罗嘟嘟囔囔的将另外一只空闲的手伸过来，此时两根已经膨胀的肉柱互相磨蹭，从顶部渗出的前液把奥罗的手湿的一手滑腻腻，但是奥罗却没有表现出任何不悦的表情，手熟练的摸准马托的鼠蹊，手掌因为持握骨钉所摸出的茧子摩擦着马托的那根，铺天盖地的快感几乎要让马托射出来，奥罗这时气呼呼的抬头“你怎么和平时这么不一样，是我惹你生气了？”马托并不能明白奥罗的意思是他这次坚持的未免太久，奥罗的手被自己和他的肉柱磨得有点痛，可是马托在他说完这句话后就射了，白色的体液沾了满手，奥罗还没有反应过来，马托的身体就像遭受了剧烈疼痛一样痉挛了起来，奥罗摸摸自己的这根明显还很精神的小家伙，又有点嗔怒的语气在里面“今天是我做得不对，但是我是不会求你原谅的。”马托这时昏昏沉沉的脑子才在快感的糖浆里寻得一丝清明，下意识的“嗯”了一声，高潮过后的身体有些疲惫，奥罗俯下身，一样光亮的两个腹甲贴合挤压在一起，奥罗“我还没有射呢。”马托的生殖口因为高潮已经有些湿滑了，之前的奥罗让他们的生殖器互相摩擦时也让身体的另一部分醒了过来，奥罗拽过旁边的一个披风——很显然他已经分不清哪个是自己的披风了，混乱的用披风擦干两虫的汗水，然后将自己还没有射的阳具对准马托的肉穴，沉下腰插了进去。

马托闷哼了一声，奥罗的攻势让他还显得有些生涩，但毕竟是老手，经验大概只在他在上方时有明显不足，后果就是经常会把马托做痛，泥泞逼仄的甬道把奥罗的阳具挤得紧紧的，奥罗的大力抽插也使得马托甚至开始微小的回应起奥罗来，马托觉得此时的自己仿佛是在做什么坏事，是在教坏自己的好兄弟，可是这是自己的好弟弟，也是自己在这世界上的亲人，他对自己做的一切都是正确的，难道不是吗？马托的眼睛迷蒙着，好像看见天空中星云那样闪烁着，奥罗按下马托的手，慢慢吸着马托身上逐渐泛出来的水汽，这是马托又要高潮的预兆，从交合处渗出的淫液几乎已经弄湿了他们铺在身下的毯子，有些水痕甚至已经渗入身下的石板，咕叽咕叽的水声在二者之间放大，马托呜咽着说“够了。”奥罗似乎才意识到自己吧把马托欺负的有些过火，于是他放缓了速度，让自己的肉柱能够被马托的穴肉充分的吮吸，直到奥罗面前像是把面前的星云撕开，奥罗这才慢慢的把自己从马托的身体里抽出来，任凭射进去的精液缓缓淌出马托的穴口。

马托醒过来了，之前的梦境似乎已经遥不可及，又似乎近在咫尺，马托扯下盖在自己身上的毯子，潮湿的布料昭示着这个主人似乎做了一场甚为香艳的春梦，马托低下头感受股缝间那股没由来的油腻。  
可是等他转过身，却看见在另一旁酣睡的奥罗时，他那刚刚历经双重高潮的肉体仿佛食髓知味一般的颤栗停滞，奥罗咕哝了几声，有些清醒的睁开眼睛：“马托你醒了。”

马托的意识昏昏沉沉的，似乎还没有意识到此时并非梦境而是现实，但是睡在自己身旁的奥罗又像是另外一个梦了。马托想要起身，一旁的奥罗默不作声，姑且认为他又睡下了——马托起身，摸了摸奥罗的手，还是那双有着骨钉老茧的手掌，与梦境里的并无区别。奥罗任凭马托对他的手上下其手，甚至为了更严谨的确认慢慢爬了上来，等到奥罗睁开眼的时候，马托已经趴在他的身上不下来了。

奥罗闷哼了一声，有些讨饶的扭动着身体，马托凭借着梦境中的记忆用手指抚慰着奥托，奥托起初是有些抗拒的，因为马托的手法并不能称之为“温柔”，有的只是初经人事的生涩，这很正常，毕竟他们兄弟两个已经很久没有见过面了——当时的分别就像边境外的白色丝絮崩塌，将两虫的心境埋在冰冷的皮毛下。马托还没有来得及脱下奥罗身上的披风，这些着实有些碍事，布料的阻隔让马托有种不现实的错位感，他像剥开一枚有着坚硬表皮的果实那样剥开奥罗下身腹甲下隐藏的软甲，那里隐藏着他们一族熟稔于心的生殖系统，由于刚才的情热，生殖口已经微微张开，这几乎是身上最柔软却又最脆弱的地方。

马托将手指缓缓插了进去，干涩的甬道被手指分开，接收到痛觉刺激的穴道很快开始分泌出用来润滑的体液减缓这具身体的主人将要进行的交欢所带来的痛苦，但疼痛让奥罗本就兴奋的肉体变得更为炙热，他的腿蹭了蹭还在那里愣着、不知下步如何是好的马托：“如果你再不做我就要走了。”马托知道奥罗是再一次的口是心非，但心里还是有些怕的，毕竟上一次奥罗这样离开后，他们就分别在僻静的山崖和寂静的边境里徘徊了许久，是时候结束这场漫长的旅行了，也是时候让奥罗履行他对自己的的约定了。

马托的手指抽出了奥罗已经湿软的甬道，奥罗听到了从自己的小口中传出的水声，似乎有些恼羞成怒，想要将自己脱离马托的抚慰，马托俯下身，用一种与梦境里奥罗截然不同的态度对待此时他身下的奥罗，就像在给一个别扭的幼虫期许已久的玩具那样，缓慢而坚定的插了进去，奥罗的身体不可避免的颤抖着，他有些害怕，但没有关系，马托会拉住他的，马托有足够的时间感受奥罗身体的温暖，奥罗有些迟疑的抬起自己的另外一条腿，马托将奥罗那条有些高的腿提起，屏住呼吸沉下腰，试探的动了一下，奥罗呻吟了一声，但他又好像突然意识到呻吟是自己发出的，于是他借着披风盖住自己的脸，马托觉得这孩子怎么现在还闹着脾气，又一手把披风拽了下来，穴道因为主人的应激反应突然变得紧实，将包裹在里面的肉柱吸吮舔舐，快感从脊髓一路飙升，马托感觉自己的双腿一时有些不稳，奥罗这时扭过头去：“马托真是一个笨蛋。”马托这时候却有点奇怪的感受，快感蒸腾着脑子，心里的某个地方却裂开了那层坚硬的壳。露出湿软的内里来。他和奥罗之间有什么变了，但一直有的东西却没有变——马托蹭了蹭奥罗生气的脸颊，这是他们兄弟之间的默契，年幼时的亲密让青春期来临后奥罗对接触他的本能抗拒产生了断层，马托意识到这种触感是一直没有改变过的，就像奥罗对他的感情。奥罗气馁到有些沮丧，他对马托早就有了超出兄弟和血亲以上的感情，但这份情感又与对席奥那份不同，就比如奥罗从来没有想过与席奥同床共枕，即使他们三个小时候都睡一张床，但这除了增加狡辩自己没有尿床的几率外什么用都没有。马托对自己而言是不一样的，他有些冲动，又有点正直，但他的确天分不错——让自己妒忌，奥罗这时候反而又变得气呼呼的了，让他窘迫的是马托的生殖器还插在他的生殖口里，奥罗在心里骂了马托好久的笨蛋。马托难得对奥罗温柔了起来，但这时缓慢的性交对奥罗而言已是肉欲的苦刑，奥罗试探着吞下马托没有插进去的那些长度，泥泞的甬道分泌出的淫液把两个人交合的私处都打湿了。奥罗觉得还是不够，于是他伸出手想拽住马托，让他靠自己靠的更近些，马托不知是误解了他的意思还是明白了他的用意，开始按着节奏抽插起来，奥罗的身体里像一滩燃烧的火，把马托整个虫都吞了进去，奥罗这时已经不再掩盖自己的快感，微弱的呻吟出声，任凭马托侵略占领他身体的每一处，肉体拍打的声音清晰可闻，但此时的两人已经没有丝毫可以顾忌的事物，奥罗被戳中了高潮的某点，痉挛着想要逃脱马托的控制，马托温柔的安抚初尝禁果的奥罗，任凭奥罗在马托的攻势下化成一滩泥胚，柱体抽插的速度愈发快速，而奥罗的呻吟在数次略过那点后也戛然而止，马托的脑子里很快就闪过了一丝白光。等到意识再次变得清明时，看到的是奥罗湿润的穴口因为摩擦而变得充血膨大，自己拔出的肉柱上水润的光和忽视不了的空气中淫靡的气味。马托有些脸红，自己对奥罗是不是有点过分了。但是奥罗很快拉住了他，顺着力道将马托拉回那方温暖又湿漉漉的地毯里。

高潮后的身体总是疲惫的，两人身上都是泛出的水汽，暖烘烘的身体互相依偎着，奥罗又有点想睡了，他迷迷糊糊地对着自己面前的马托说：“过些日子，我们去看看席奥和小老头吧，席奥听我的小徒弟说他已经结婚了。”马托抱住他，两个人相似的体型就像在照镜子一样，马托的呼吸轻轻打在奥罗的肩膀上，过了不知道多久，奥罗听见马托说低低的回答“好。”


End file.
